percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Janus
Quirinus |status = Immortal |eye = Heterochromia: Red and Blue |hair = Red and Blue |height = 5'10" Any height |affiliation = Zagreus New Olympians |weapons = Funesti Cicero |species = God |home = Olympus Isles of the Blest New Olympus |Greek/Roman form = None |appearances = Percy Jackson and the Olympians series *Battle of the Labyrinth Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = None |image = File:New_Slash_Reaper_Europa_Chakram.png |caption = Trickster of the Gods}} Janus is the minor Roman god of choices, doorways, beginnings, and endings. Janus apparently seemed to have sided with the Titans during the last Olympian War, in actuality he had been working with Zagreus since the Age of Myth as one of his Lieutenants, his true Human form having been unseen outside of the Ark since the mythical age. History Mythology Janus was the son of Apollo and a Roman God, unlike many of the other Gods he lacks an alternate ego, therefore he has no Greek form but due to his father's ineffective reaction to the change he can interact with both cultures. Janus has appeared in mythology since the start of Roman civilization. When Romulus, the founder of Rome, kidnapped the Sabine women, Janus caused a volcanic hot spring to erupt. This resulted in the forces of Tatius, a Sabine king of Cures, being buried alive in the deathly hot water and ash mixture of the rushing hot volcanic spring that ended lives and burned and/or disfigured many soldiers of Tatius. Later on, however, the Sabines and Romans agreed to create a civilization together. In honor of this, the doors of a roofless structure called "The Janus" (not to be confused with a temple) were kept open during war after a symbolic contingent of soldiers had marched through it. The doors were closed in ceremony when peace was concluded. Other myths suggest how once Janus helped Saturn, who was expelled from the heaven by Jupiter. He, with very much hospitality, took care of him for quite some time. In gratitude, Saturn gave him the power to see past as well as future. Some others tell how he changed a nymph Carna into Cardea, Roman Goddess of Hinges. One tradition states that he came from Thessaly and that he was welcomed by Camese in Latium, where they shared a kingdom. They married and had several children, among which the river god Tiberinus (after whom the river Tiber was named). Janus, as the first king of Latium, brought the people a time of peace and welfare; The Golden Age. He introduced money, cultivation of fields, and law. After his death he was defied and became the protector of Rome. He also had a temple on the Forum Olitorium, and in the first century another temple was built on the Forum of Nerva. Janus was well-respected and highly-regarded as a god by the Romans, and so his dual-faced image could be found on many things ranging from city gates and Roman coins. Given his roles as the Guardian of Gates, his role as the God of Beginnings and the esteem of having the first month of the year in his honor, it is apparent that Janus played a significant role in Roman myth and religion. In Series Janus has long since been a loyal follower of Zagreus, and one of the two of his most secret Lieutenants, he claims that the future only has Zagreus upon its throne and therefore the Olympians should just leave their Thrones quietly. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Battle of the Labyrinth Janus appears to Annabeth Chase and causes her great indecision about the choices she has to make. He tried to get her to choose one of the doors in the Labyrinth, but Hera interrupted and postponed her choice. Later, she tells Percy Jackson that the decision had to do with whether or not to trust Luke Castellan. He was also there, thousands of years ago, when the inventor and son of Athena, Daedalus, decided to kill his nephew, Perdix, rather than save him. At the end of the book, Mr. D stated that he had gone over to the Titans' side. Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero In the Hypnos' Cabin, Clovis tells Annabeth and Jason that Janus is not Greek, but is Roman. Hidden objectives It was revealed that Janus's true Human form has been on the Ark and had begun planning for Zagreus's rise to power as the next Ruler of the Gods, Janus had been using the chaos of Gaea attempting to rise to do this by gathering an army for the stunted Protogenos of Eternity, in preparation for the "Final Awakening". Trivia *'Janus' has no Greek form, but he does have a Greek name: "Ιανός (Ianós)". Category:Roman Deity Category:Males Category:HubrisP